


A Knight in Shining Lipgloss

by shoelace_and_friends



Category: LazyTown
Genre: /finger guns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poison Apples, Tumblr Prompt, fanon Glanni, if you're into that, robbie is so tired of these two, sportacus cries a ton so, sportacus is claustrophobic, sportaglanni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoelace_and_friends/pseuds/shoelace_and_friends
Summary: Prompt: "Sportacus is claustrophobic"Sportacus gets into a predicament.  Glanni gets smitten.





	A Knight in Shining Lipgloss

“…So-” Robbie set down the can of soda he was drinking. “Let me get this straight- after I fixed your airship for you a week ago, you’ve managed to screw something _else_ up-” 

“Uh, not exactly.” Sportacus rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s…the same problem as last time-”   
  
“What?! _Already?”_ Robbie groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose before he shot the elf a look.  _“Again?!”_

The hero blushed slightly, a bit embarrassed about inconveniencing the villain with the same problem twice. He nodded. “…I’m…  _sorry?_ ” he tried sheepishly. 

But Robbie only groaned louder at him, rolling his eyes as he stood up from his fuzzy orange chair. “Alright, _fine._ I’ll help you fix the airship up again- just- _be more careful_ next time so you won’t have to ask me about this again! You know, Sportacareless, you’re _really_ lucky that I put my job as an engineer before my job as a villain- I could _easily_ destroy the airship if I want, but I choose not to because I take my job seriously-” 

“I know, I _know_ I’m lucky- I’m really sorry if I’m inconveniencing you with this, Robbie.” 

“Yeah yeah, sure.” Robbie waved him off. “But I’ll only be able to help just a _little bit_ today; my cousin Glanni from Iceland is supposed to be coming to visit today at any time now. It’s been a _really_ long time since I’ve last seen him, and I sort of plan to you know, _spend some time with him_ while he’s here.” 

“I completely understand,” Sportacus told him, nodding with a small smile of gratitude. “You really don’t have to hurry with it, Robbie. Your family comes first. But that must be _really_ exciting for you! -if you haven’t seen him in a while-” 

“Well, he’s just finished parole, so-” 

“What?” Sportacus blinked. 

 _“Anyway,”_ Robbie waved him off again. “I’m going to need some parts if I want to help you fix your ship. I think I can probably find them in my storage closet.” At the thought of going through his storage though, Robbie made a small sound of annoyance. “It’s going to be a pain in the neck finding what I need though-” 

“Do you need my help?” Sportacus offered. Helping Robbie was the _least_ he could do. 

Robbie just shook his head. “No no, you don’t know where anything is. You see, I have a _system.”_

Just then, Robbie snapped his fingers, and out of nowhere, a set of double-doors appeared and he opened them, revealing pure darkness, -and Sportacus could _swear_ that he heard something echo in there. It wasn’t much of a storage closet as it was a storage _cave-_ or maybe even a storage _abyss._

“If you _really_ wanted to be useful,” the villain began as he strapped a work helmet complete with a light onto his head. “-You would just stay put, behave, and most importantly, _not touch anything_ \- if you know what's good for you.” 

“Don’t touch anything…” Sportacus repeated to himself. “Okay, Robbie! I think I got it!” 

 _“Good.”_ And with that _,_ the villain disappeared into the darkness- but not before popping his head out one more time to give him one last warning.  _“No touchy!”_

Sportacus nodded.  _“No touchy,”_ he repeated. 

And then Robbie was _really_ gone.  

And once Robbie was gone, Sportacus noticed that the lair had gotten quiet _very_ fast. He fidgeted a bit, feeling a bit awkward about being basically alone in someone else’s home. Robbie gave him specific directions to not touch anything, so what else should he do while he waited for him to come back? 

“Hmm…” What can he do by himself, that wouldn’t disrupt anything? “I know!” A fun idea hit the sports elf, making his face light up. “I can _always_ do some sit-ups!”  

And at the drop of a hat, the hero clad in blue got on the floor and began his “fun”. 

 _“One…”_ he counted.  _“Two…three…four…”_

But, something caught his eye that got him to stop before five. Something very familiar to him, but something he didn’t expect to see in _Robbie’s_ home, of all places. “…Is that-” He got up off the floor, walking over to Robbie’s disguise tubes. He walked alongside each one of them, until he made his way to the tube the furthest to the left, that held a _very_ familiar-looking blue uniform, complete with a little cap and a number 10 emblazoned on the chest.  

“…That’s _me-…”_ Sportacus said softly, eyes wide in wonder as the tips of his fingers lightly grazed over the glass of the tube. How did he not notice this when he first came in? 

“It looks _just_ like mine. That’s kind of funny,” he chuckled to himself, absentmindedly leaning against a nearby machine. 

**_Big mistake._ **

It was all _so fast._ Sportacus could hardly process what was happening or _why_  it was all happening. He felt himself get _sucked in_ by something, like a vacuum or a tornado- and then spat back out- and he could see that he was _still_ in the lair _-_ but the mannequin with the blue Sportacus uniform wasn’t in its disguise tube anymore…but  _he_ was.

The elf stared at the mannequin, standing where he once stood instead. Immediately, he felt a flash of heat, followed by a shiver running down his spine. “H-how did this-” He froze, spotting a flashing red button on a nearby machine. Well, …he sure did live up to his “Sportacareless” title…he managed to touch something that he shouldn’t have, and _now_ he’s in a predicament. 

“R-Robbie?” He whimpered, a bit _surprised_ at howquick he was to whimper, but he looked around frantically, eyes scanning the lair for signs of the raven-haired villain.  “…R-Robbie?” He tried again, sounding a bit more desperate this time.  The closet doors were still shut and Sportacus couldn’t see him- but he could see everything else in the lair. He could _see_ everything- but he couldn’t walk up to and _approach_ anything- actually, he could hardly even _move-_ this space was kind of tight, for his muscular frame. 

His lack of mobility got to his head very fast; it didn’t take long for Sportacus to grow frustrated about what little space he had. He couldn’t stick his legs out very far at all, nor could he turn around or even lift his arms over his head- he _tried;_ he felt cramped and uncomfortable, but there was just _no way_ to get in a position of comfort. He tried jumping, and shimmying about, but the walls of the disguise tube were just too tight on him; it was almost as if they were _closing in_ on him. He could feel his heart beat faster, the pace of his breathing increasing.   
  
“ROBBIE!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, the man’s name choking itself out of him. He couldn’t move, and his body felt like it was being thrown about on a hot skillet because of it. He wanted to crawl out of his skin. He could feel himself begin to hyperventilate. He could _see_ everything, but couldn’t _do anything._ He was in the inside, looking out.He felt as if he were going to go _insane._  

“ROBBIE!” He screamed louder. “ROBBIE _ROBBIE_ _ **ROBBIE!!!!”**_ There was no way out, and his only hope was to wait for him- but he _couldn’t wait anymore._ He couldn’t wait, couldn’t _breathe,_ and he couldn’t _hold back_ any longer. Lips quivering violently, his breath whimpered out into a sob. 

 _“Hurry up…”_ He drew in a shaky breath, his body racking with sobs the more and more he bawled. He could feel hot tears falling down his face; before long, he was crying so hard that he could feel his ears ringing and didn’t even notice the fact that his crystal was glowing because he managed to land himself in trouble.  _“Robbie!”_  he wailed. 

“OH  _RÓBERT~!”_ A low, but sing-song voice managed to suddenly overpower the elf’s cries, but the voice didn’t belong to the man whom he was crying for. He still let out a few hiccups and choked sobs, but managed to quiet himself down enough to listen for the voice. Just then, he heard a thud- a pink and black luggage bag dropping down from the entrance of the lair. 

“OH  _ **RÓBERT DEAR,** GUESS WHO~?” _ The voice continued in that same sing-song tone. “I bought some of those black licorices that you hate from the airport in Keflavík! But you’ll eat them _anyway_ because you _love me,_ right?” 

The owner of that mysterious sing-song voice hopped down into the lair, landing perfectly on his feet despite the 5-inch heeled boots that he was wearing. “Oh, Robbie _my love,_ are you _hiding_ from me?” Tall, lanky, skinny jeans, pierced ears, black leather jacket. He was Glanni Glæpur, and he was in for a surprise. “I _promise_ not to put you in a headlock this time, _PLEASE_ come ou- _oh?”_  

He stopped, spotting the panicking sports elf stuck in the disguise tube. “…What do we have _here?”_ He raised a thick but well-groomed brow at the man before him, stepping closer and as he did, the elf continued to blubber with tears falling down his reddened cheeks.  A small frown fixed itself on his lips, as pink as the bubblegum that he was chewing in thought.   
  
“Huh,” He looked up at the other, crying before him. “You must be Sportacus. My cousin’s told me a little bit about you. I gotta say- he made you sound _a lot_ less handsome over the phone- …although you look a _little bit_ of a mess right now, don’t you?” 

The trapped sports elf bit down at his lip, trying to keep quiet and calm down at least a _little bit_ now that he was no longer alone. Being stuck like this and being caught _crying_ while stuck like this by someone he didn’t know was… _embarrassing,_ to say the least.  But even so, the man in makeup looked at him with a bit of sympathy nonetheless, and he let out another whine, a few more tears streaming down his cheeks.  

“Aww…did my mean little cousin _trap_ you in here?” He pouted, jutting out his pink painted lower lip. “What did he do to you?” 

Sportacus just shook his head, eyes watering again at the thought of what _really_ happened. “I-I made _myself_ get _stuck,”_ he hiccuped. “I-I wanna get out..” he whined.  

“Hmm…so this _wasn’t_ Robbie’s doing,” Glanni said to himself, manicured fingers tapping over his cheek as he held it in thought. “That’s what I _thought-_ he’s too much of a _softie_ to make someone panic like this _…_ hm. I suppose I should get you out of here soon, should I?” he asked. “Or that expression on a cute face like yours is going to keep breaking my heart.” 

 _“P-please_ get me out-” Sportacus begged, feeling all pride leave himself and he started to grow antsy again as the tears kept coming on.  _“PLEASE-”_

 _“Don’t worry_ hon, I’ve got you-” Glanni reassured him, before turning his attention to the disguise tube controls. “Huh. Any idea of what I do here to get you out?” he asked. 

“N-no-” 

“Well- _that’s_ a bummer- …maybe _this one?”_

Glanni pulled a lever right next to the tube Sportacus was stuck in, and it proved itself to be a lucky gamble, as Sportacus spun out of the disguise tube and poofed right back next to Glanni in a bit of smoke. Once the smoke cleared and he saw that he was now freed, the hero sank to his knees, sobbing in relief. 

“Do you need any more help, hon?” 

Sportacus rubbed at his eyes and looked up to find Glanni reaching a hand out to him, with a small smile spread across his pink lips. 

Sportacus took the hand and found himself getting pulled up by the taller man and into his lanky arms. But, lanky after that scary situation was comforting nonetheless, and Sportacus found his own strong arms wrapped around the other’s middle himself, as the other welcomed his face into his shoulder, not minding the tears or the snot staining his leather jacket. 

 _“Shhh._ You’re _out_ now. And isn’t _that_ a relief?” Glanni just patted at the sports elf’s back, pleased to find his muscles relaxing underneath him. “You know…you remind me a bit of someone else I know-” 

“Glanni? …Is that _you?”_  Robbie had _finally_ finished his great storage closet expedition, and was walking right over to the pair, a puzzled look on his face. “…What did you _do?”_

“Ah, and speak of the devil!” Glanni made a noise of delight, pulling back a bit from Sportacus. “…Why don’t you go clean up your face, calm down a bit?” he told him. “-and I’ll get you a glass of water.” 

Sportacus nodded, wiping off his eyes and his nose one last time with his wrist. “Thank you…” He said softly, cheeks flushed pink ever-so-slightly before he headed off to Robbie’s bathroom. 

 _"No problem,_ sugar.” 

The moment that Sportacus left, Robbie shot Glanni a questioning glance. “Alright, _what did you do to him?”_ he immediately asked. “You know, he’s _my_ nemesis, right? _I’m_ the only one allowed to make him cry.” 

“Oh, _calm down,_ I didn’t do _anything_ to him. But more importantly, _…Robbie-”_ Glanni leaned in, whispering in Robbie’s ear as if someone might hear him. “…You never told me that Sportacus was _smoking hot-!”_ he chided.

 _“Smoking hot?”_ Robbie just snorted. “You mean, that stupid blue elf who you just saw with _boogers_ running down his nose? That’s because he _isn’t,”_ he replied flatly.

“You’ve seen his guns, don’t lie to me! Robbie.. _.can I?”_ Glanni batted his eyelashes down at the other. 

Robbie didn’t even have to ask what the other was asking permission for. He already knew. His nose crinkled in disgust.  _“Him?_ You can _have_ him. Sure, go ahead." He threw his hands in the air. " _Flirt_ with my nemesis.” 

“Ah!” Glanni broke into a grin.  _“Thank you,_ boo! Chu~!”  He kissed his cousin on the cheek, leaving a big pink stain before he ran off to the bathroom to accompany the elf. 


End file.
